


Super Soldier's Snickerdoodles

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baker Peter Parker, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Bucky's 103 Birthday, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Recipe included, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Should Not Be Allowed Near Kitchens, no beta we die like men, team fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Bucky was not happy to be dragged out of the tower early in the morning by Nat and Clint. He just wanted to curl up and marathon some movies that the team wants him to catch up on.He had a list of nicknames to be mad at Tony forand how would he know how mad to be if he never watched the movies?The rest of the team carries out their master plan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Super Soldier's Snickerdoodles

Peter watched as Bucky was dragged- literally dragged- out of the tower by Clint and Natasha. He was grumbling the whole way, and Peter even heard one crack about abusing the elderly. Bucky had tried to point out how no one was even awake, not that it did any good convincing them to let him stay home instead of being dragged into the park for fresh air. 

Once he was outside, Peter had Friday let everyone know it was clear. 

The plan was simple- decorate and bake. Steve had insisted Bucky wouldn’t want a cake, so Peter had dug out a recipe for Bucky’s favorite cookies, and had spent the entire week perfecting it. He would’ve preferred more time, but neither super soldier thought a birthday was even worth mentioning. 

_After everything they’d been through._

Peter shook off the thought of them ignoring how amazing it was that half of them were even alive now... Angry cookies were no good. He just needed to let it go and accept that things have changed since they were young. Steve was reminded that  _ birthdays matter _ and helped them tone it down from Tony’s plans to something Bucky wouldn’t hate too much. 

He had everything lined up and ready to go before his phone pinged with a photo from Nat- Bucky scowling at geese in the park. The group chat spent a few minutes teasing Bucky while Peter pulled out the mixer and got to work. 

“Come on, man. You agreed to do… not this,” Sam yelled out. 

Peter could see a smile on Tony’s face as he tried to talk Sam and Steve into letting him set up a confetti canon because nothing screams ‘amazing idea’ like surprising a trained spy. Tony gave in and let them take down the canons, smiling as they both gave in on the massive amount of balloons that were being blown up. 

Sam walked past Peter after that, muttering about how that was obviously the plan all along. 

Peter scraped the bowl and added the egg and vanilla to the creamed butter, moving to preheat the oven while that mixed in. Steve was still trying to rein in Tony when Sam came back from hiding the canons. 

“So. do I gotta worry about you exploding anything in here?”

Peter laughed. “No, I haven’t set anything on fire while baking in, like, twenty years.” 

Sam crossed his arms. 

“I was young. I thought it would be fun to-”

Sam cut him off by raising his hand. “I don’t need to know. Nope.” 

Peter shrugged and started to toss the dry ingredients into a bowl, stopping to scrape the butter off the sides one last time before sifting everything together. Sam was looking over his shoulder and grabbing the packages he was done with. 

“Cream of tartar? You have a weird idea of what goes into cookies.” 

“Plenty of cookies use that.” 

Sam put it back down, and Peter heard him yelling at Tony again as he ran back to the lounge. He wasn’t sure what Tony was trying to add now, but it didn’t sound good. Steve was the next to pop in, letting Sam take over babysitting Tony. 

“Need any help?”

“Not really. Everything’s almost done,” Peter glanced into the bowl and grabbed the shortening and tossed a couple of chunks into the mixer. “Just gotta get this smooth, then I will roll it in the cinnamon sugar and bake.”

“I can help with that!” 

Peter smiled and poked at the dough, deciding it was good. “Take this scoop, pack it, then roll it in this.”

Steve watched Peter demonstrate and carefully replicated it, smashing the first couple when trying to transfer. Peter had laughed and called those the taste tests before putting them in the oven. 

Tony was slowly inching near the table with his decorations, ignoring the disapproving looks from Sam as he continued to go overboard. When he went to step near the stove, Peter blocked his way. 

“Oh come on, I won’t-”

“Nope. Out.” 

“But-”

“Tony,” Peter shoved him away, “I do not even remotely trust you near my baking.”

Tony pouted. “That’s hardly fair.” 

“Did you, or did you not, try to make an autonomous mixer out of my  _ very expensive Kitchenaide?” _

“Oh come on, it isn’t like it’s a multimillion-dollar thing.” 

Peter grabbed a wooden spoon and pointed it at Tony. “We are not all rich, Tony. Now get  _ out _ before you try to fix something and ruin it all.” 

“I don’t ruin things.” 

“I  _ know _ that’s a lie, man,” Sam put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and helped pull him back into the dining room, “Pepper has told us about the microwave and toaster.” 

Peter made sure the cookies were safe before helping Tony hang some of the decorations- because  _ no, Iron Man was not allowed, the flight would set everything on fire. _

They were relaxing, waiting for the food to be delivered when the group chat lit up again, this time Bucky was storming away from Clint, flipping him off with his metal arm. Clint was obviously laughing loudly, clutching his sides. Nat would likely tell them later, but it was a clear warning. 

They flipped on a movie- Tony had to be talked out of the entire Terminator series- and waited for Bucky to storm in. Peter smiled as Bucky burst in, rambling in Russian, only stopping when he looked around and saw the decorations. 

“Happy Birthday, Buck!” 

Bucky turned red and curled in on himself a little, but Tony just reached over and yanked Bucky to the open spot in the couch, pointing to the tv. “Sh, you’ll miss the best part. Spray-On Shoes, I’m thinking of making some myself. But, I’ll make mine removable.”

Nat and Clint crept in after, slotting themselves into their regular spots, and the team watched movies, made jokes, and ignored the fact that it was Bucky’s Birthday for the rest of the day. People had given him unwrapped gifts and pretended it wasn't a big deal, and when Peter grabbed the plate stacked high with snickerdoodles, no one sang for him- just a few quiet wishes as he bit into the soft cinnamon goodness. 

Bucky couldn’t have been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe:  
> Cookie:  
> 2 sticks/1 Cup of room temp butter  
> 1 1/3c white sugar  
> 2 teaspoons vanilla  
> 1 egg  
> 3 cups flour  
> 2 teaspoons cream of tartar  
> 1 teaspoon baking soda  
> 1 tablespoon cinnamon  
> Up to 4 tablespoons of shortening of your choice  
> (1/2 teaspoon salt if you use unsalted butter. if you use salted, leave it out)
> 
> Topping:  
> Sugar and cinnamon mixed to your preferred taste. I use 1/3cup sugar to 1tablespoon cinnamon.
> 
> Preheat oven to 375f  
> Cream butter and sugar.  
> Add egg and vanilla and mix until smooth  
> Sift together the dry ingredients, then add to the mixer.  
> Add small bits of the shortening until it pulls together into a solid dough (it's going to be a stiff dough)  
> scoop out in 1.5 tablespoon chunks (I have a cookie scoop, if you don't, you'll want to round them out) then drop in the cinnamon sugar.
> 
> Bake 10 minutes on a baking mat or parchment paper, because cleaning the cookie sheet after making this without is not fun. let sit ten minutes after on the cookie sheet before moving.


End file.
